


Snuggles and more cuddles

by Kar_sups18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mushy, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar_sups18/pseuds/Kar_sups18
Summary: This is my first story and english isn't my first language, so please be nice.Kara and the gang find themselves living in a post-apocalyptic world. After running, dodging fire and finding an abandoned mansion to shelter for the night, Kara is hurt by Lena's coldness. Her tired mind tries to stubbornly reject any affectionate action, but fails.I don't know how to tag, so maybe I'll add more stuff as I figure it out.A one-shot based on a dream I had (which is why it might seem off, and short).
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Snuggles and more cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and english isn't my first language, so please be nice. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

We had just escaped and managed to lock ourselves inside the west wing of the place. All sat by the dinning table munching on a banquet we'd found stored in a secret passageway inside this mansion. Lena sat at my right hand, focused on the food in front of her. Alex was to my left, hissing about the bandages Maggie was wrapping tightly around her torso, treating her most likely broken rib. The rest of the gang sat in front of us, all groaning and content with enjoying the supplies we had just found. At the head of the table John sat up straight, tiredness seeping out of the corner of his eyes, serious crinkle formed in his forehead as he discussed about the plans and routes to follow, everyone paying close attention. 

I had ravished the banquet as if there was no tomorrow, and quite literally, cause we didn't know when our next meal would be. A happy and full stomach, combined with the exhaustion of the day was finally catching up with me, and I was beginning to feel rather tired and heavy. The conversation shifted to my right when Lucy began refuting all the weak spots on John's plans, all our heads shifted right to face her. My whole body followed my head and shifted right as well, my right leg bumping against Lena's, as I laid there feeling drowsier by the second. She pulled her leg away from mine, eyeing me coldly before turning around to pay attention to the ongoing debate. My leg followed along like a stray puppy looking for comfort, until it bumped against the corner of her chair. I woke up a bit and realized what had happened, feeling hurt by the rejection on Lena's part. I pushed my chair away from the table and tried to school my features, sitting up straight and staring ahead. Lena's eyes opened up in surprise before they turned soft and filled with understanding, when she noticed the tired look that had taken over me. She turned towards me and motioned to move my chair closer again. I was exhausted from the day we'd had, and my heart still felt hurt by her rejection, small as it might've been. It just felt like she could be the softest, most affectionate person whenever it was just us both, but whenever anyone else was around, she became skittish and cold. So I shook my head and crossed my arms slightly, trying to play it as if I was comfortable enough to sleep just as I was.

"I'm fine." I mouthed to her, while my eyes tried to fight off sleep.

She clicked her tongue at my behavior, rolling her eyes, and turned her chair slightly, not disturbing the ongoing conversation around us. She pulled her legs up and laid them on my lap. I instantly tensed up, she grabbed my right hand and linked our fingers, softly tracing her thumb in circles around the back of my hand. I shrunk immediately on the chair and sighed, feeding off the comfort and safety I was feeling. I barely opened my right eye to watch her face, and was stunned to see the softness and care that filled her eyes, her mouth softly turning up and smiling at me.

"You wanna lay down?" She whispered softly, thumb still running circles on my hand.

"Mmmm no, it's mkayy. We need to be ready for tomorrow." I covered my mouth to cover a yawn and pushed up a little to wake up. Lena snorted softly, lifting her other hand to my face and caressing my cheek, noticing how my eyes were fighting with exhaustion.

"Darling, let's just move to the couch over there." Lena nodded towards the couch just a few feet away, facing the lit chimney. "You can still hear whatever you want from the comfort of the couch, and I can warm up with the fire." She continued, slowly wording that last bit in an attempt to get my attention.

I woke up, startled at the thought of Lena feeling distressed. Running my left hand up and down Lena's legs trying to provide some warmth, and said, "Are you cold?" my eyes filled with concern.

I jumped up and continued rambling, "Yes, let's go to the couch!" I grabbed Lena's hand and started dragging her towards the couch, pushing her down once the back of her legs bumped the couch. I pulled my jacket off and played it on top of her. Nodding my head in satisfaction, I laid down next to Lena and put an arm around her torso, spooning her from behind.

Lena stifled a laugh behind her hand, and just snuggled further into Kara's warm embrace. Intertwining their fingers, she felt Kara unconsciously tighten her protective hold on her. Tomorrow they would face the world again, today she could sleep in the arms of the woman she was hopelessly in love with. She sighed in content, Kara's soft snoring and the crackling from the fire lulling her to sleep.


End file.
